Nothing but a Dream
by KasumiKyofu
Summary: Tashigi's so close to finding the Straw Hat Pirates, she can almost smell them. But reasent dreams have made her wonder if she really wants to capture them. Why is Roronoa Zoro showing up in her dreams?
1. The Dream Untold

_Nothing But A Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters... unless you count this one part where a Marine is talking...but he's just a random person! -smiles-

(You can skip if you want Hey,Guess what? I got the idea for this story just a couple of nights ago when mom told me I was talking in my sleep.Pretty weird, ne?)

Chapter 1: The Dream Untold

Tashigi yawned as tears filled her corners of eyes. She blinked several times, trying to rid them from running down her face.

"Sergeant Tashigi, you should sleep. Your the only one who's been out her for two days straight."said one of her fellow Marines.

"No," She protested, yawning again."If I sleep, then the Straw Hat Pirates will attack. And me not being here when they do would..." She let out deep and tired yawn once again.

"You can't even keep your eyes open for two seconds."

"I'll just sit down for a few moments"She said giving in and sitting down.

"At least you'll be getting some rest." said the Marine, turning back around to continue his share of watching.

"Tashigi..HEY..TASHIGI!" a loud distriding voice rang in her ears.

She moaned, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Get the frig up!" the voice yelled, as the person kicked her.

Tashigi landed on her face on a snowy white floor. She jumped up turned to who ever kicked her and shouted,

"What the hell do..." She stopped to see the light green haired swordsman standing there waving."Roronoa Zoro..I've caught you!Now, draw your sword and duel!" She commanded stupidly, not drawing her own sword.

Zoro stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I gave up swords." he turned to her and smiled. "Killing people for no reason doesn't seem to amuse me that much anymore."

Tashigi stared blankly at him. Not fighting?What universe was _he_ in!Zoro lived for his childhood friend. He lived for being the best. And, so she had heard, to hear even the sea cry his name in fear.

"Why so speechless? You afraid? I'm not going to peel you skin and bake it." he said jokingly, locking his elbows, which caused his shoulders raise.

She scoffed at his "Your afraid?" remark and began to chuckle at his last comment.

"Hey,hey, a smile. Never knew Marine Sergeants could smile."

The smile left Tashigi's face as she remembered who it was she was talking to. She glared at him.  
"It's not my job to make friends with beings such as yourself."

Zoro still was chuckling at his own joke then stopped to Tashigi's fact. He looked at the navy haired Marine.

"Is that you think?" he asked, unlocking his elbows. "That I just a 'being', as you so called me, that you hunt for a prize?"

Tashigi had never thought of her relationship with pirates as he described. It was just her job. She was a good little Sergeant that did what she was told with no say of her own.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes. Now on to business." She began, changing the subject quickly. "Where are your comrades?"

"My _friends _aren't here."

"Well, where are they then?"

"I can't tell you. Not now, anyway." Zoro began happily "It'll have to wait.."

"WAIT! What do you mean, 'WAIT'!" Tashigi shouted with range.

"I mean, you have to wake up now."

"Wake up!"

"Bye..." Zoro said happily waving as his image faded into the glare.

"Sergeant Tashigi!" cried Hina, shaky her shoulders up and down.

"uh..Hina-san..." Tashigi moaned pushing her away. Her eyes shot open when she remembered about her dream. "Where is he!" she shouted, shooting up from her deep blankets, throwing them every which way.She looked around the room, and realized it was her own.

"Where is... who?" Asked Hina with a confused look her eyes.

The navy blue haired girl looked with the same look as Hina.

"Roronoa Zoro, baka!" She shouted throwing her pillow down in her lap. Tashigi stopped and wondered how they brought her to her bed without her waking up. The girl thought harder and then began to wonder how long she had been sleeping all together.

"Don't call Hina an idiot, your the one who was talking in your sleep and didn't even flinched when we dropped your head on the stairs."

"...YOU DID WHAT!" Shouted the Sergeant feeling the back of her head. Such enough, their was a bump that felt like it would combust if she were to press it any longer.

"Yeah, we were laughing so hard, Smoker dropped your head and KAMBAM!" Hina threw her arms up and clapped together. "Then you were chuckling."

Tashigi remembered the dream and Zoro's joke, and figured that's what it must have been.

"We found it hilarious," Hina continued then stopped.

"Oh... what else did you hear?" Tashigi asked, beginning to sweat.

"That's it. We got to your room before you said anything else."

_Thank god._ Tashigi thought.

"You'd better get some breakfast. You've been sleeping for ten a day and half."

Tashigi rubbed her head she saw she was sweating. Looking at the clock, only to find it the same time she had gone to sleep. She gasped when remembered her dream yet again, but decided to keep her mouth shut. If they had seen the Straw Hats, then they would had notified her. Plus, there was no since in telling anybody about her dream. It would past. Probably just thinking to much about the Straw Hat pirates to much, altogether.

She slowly moved her legs out from under her blanket and stood up.(By the way, Hina already left.K?) She walked softly over to her drawers and opened the top.(Which is her uniforms) Running her fingers down her badges, she smiled and picked up the top and changed.

Chapter 2: Morning AkiHaberra Ball

Disclaimer-If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be making up a story about them...(oh, nor do I own any of the chars. Of Canon)

(time for my little info... thing. Ok, my good friend Kanome-hime13 made a story with Smoker saying "Smoke" at the end of every sentence. If you've seen Family Guy, and that episode, that's the way Smoker says "Smoke")

The whole day went pretty much as it sould. Tashigi was surprise to see that not much people were asking her how she was doing. There was only about five people at the most.

Looking out the sea, she wonder what Zoro ment by "It'll have to wait?"

She cluched her fist and banged the railing shouting "I WILL FIND YOU RORONOA!"

"Look, Ai!A clue!" shouted Conn.

Tashigi turned to see two of her Marines sitting closely together, eating cereal, and watching Detective Canon on their mini TV that the government gave the Marines.

Tashigi watched in amazement as she smiled at two men shouting their guesses at the TV.

"IT WAS AYUMI!" shouted the one on the left to her.

"You ninny. Ayumi is a world famous singer. She not even in this show!" shouted the other in argument.

"You wait!One of these days, they'll show her in an episode, and it'll be her..." he stuck his finger out and turned his voice into a growl."You just..Wait.."

The other Marine smiled and glared his eyes and said "I love it when your mad."

Tashigi quivered and walked away from the two queers. She walked around the corner and sat down in a beach chair and sighed.

"How are you?Smoke..." asked a deep voice.

The navy haired Marine must of jumped back ten feet in surpise. She looked at her supriser and saw it was Smoker.

"Smoker-san what... oh, um, hai I'm fine." She said happily, turning the chair back over and once again sitting in it.

"That's good. You had Hina worried...smoke.."He said taking a deep puff of smoke.

"Yeah well ya know... Hey!" She shouted accusingly, jumping out of her chair and thrusting her finger dead at the smoker man."Hey dropped my head on the stairs!"

"Did you feel anything?smoke..."

"Well... no but..." She began.

"Then how do you know I dropped you?Smoke..." He asked trying not to laugh.

"Because Hina-san told me!"

"Ah..remind me to punish her later. Smoke.." He said jokey around.

"AHAH! So you did dropped my head!" She shouted, jumpy out of her chair and pointing to Smoker once again with flames in her eyes.

Smoker just stared out into the ocean and smoked more of his double cigars."I never said that."

Tashigi didn't believe what she was hearing. Of course he said it!...well, maybe not in the words she wanted to hear, but still!She was about throw her arms down and shout at him so more, when sleep took her again.

_What is that?_ Tashigi asked herself, eyes still closed._ Sounds like... a piano.. violins..._ Giving into her curiosity of music guessing, she opened her eyes to see fancy black shoes standing there with the right tapping furiously. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was in a rather beautiful low neck dress. It was black besides there being a sliver line of sparkles in the middle of her dress. Looking down at her feet, she saw black high heels that also had sparkles along them.

"About time. Damn you sleep way to long for one girl!"

Tashigi shut her eyes again and moaned herself.

"Please let this just be another dream...please.."

"Oh, it's a dream, and you and I are in it and at a wonderful ball I put together at the time you were away!" The man picked up Tashigi and carried her, as if she were a baby, down to the middle of the floor.

"NO ZORO!" She screamed kicking in the air while he was still caring her in his arms.

"Why not?" Zoro asked slowly his run to a walk, and finally to a complete stop.

"Because! I.. I can't dance worth shit!"

Zoro chuckled and set her down to her feet. Tashigi grabbed onto his shoulders as she lost balance and began to fall.

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me you can't walk in high heels either!" Zoro said, her onto her arms, to help her keep her balance better.

"What can I say? I've never worn them before!" She complained, looking down at her feet that came together, then spread apart again, causing her legs to do the same.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Gimmie your leg." He demanded holding his hand.

"WHAT!"

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" He bent down and lifted her left leg up and threw the high heel shoes behind him. Standing up, he looked into her eyes and smiled. Looking back down, he took off his own shoes and put them on her feet.

"Eww! I could get.." She began.

Zoro put his finger to her lips and shook his head. Tashigi understood and nodded without making a sound.

"Now," Zoro began.

"I still can't dance!" Tashigi interrupted.

"That's all right, if I say 'dance' grab rose and we'll Tango!"

"NOO!NO TANGO!..NO!" Tashigi shouted backing up.

"Look, dancing is easy, just follow my lead and you'll be fine."Zoro held out is hand.

Tashigi looked at his hand and looked at his bare his feet.(why shes looking at his feet, I'll never know) He was nicely dress. A dark green tux with a deathly black tie with three swords crossing in the middle. Looking back down at his feet, Tashigi began to giggle outrageously.

" What are you laughing at woman!" Zoro shouted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing," She said still giving small giggles. "It's nothing." She took his hand and walk over to him and put her arm around his shoulder, as he did the same with her waist.

"Ok, I have to say."He say before he moved."We're not doing the Tango."

"Oh, Thank god! I can't stand that song!" She sighed in relief.

Zoro began to move his leg to the side, as Tashigi watched and copied. Taking his other leg, Zoro, did the same thing, but went a sorta of half circle.

"Ok, if you can do that, then you can dance." Zoro, nodded his head to the orchestra as they began to play the piano first, then the violins, then trumpets. It was a bad combination, but together, they rang in Tashigi's ears as a beautiful tune. She knew this tune, it was Baolero.

The pace got faster so did Zoro's movement. He was turing her this way and that, faking his leg steps, spinning around in full circles which made Tashigi's dress fly around her legs and part way around his. For some reason, Tashigi wasn't having any problems at all keep up.

"You doing good." Zoro said to her, stepping his leg back, as she stepped forward.

"I don't want to say anything because I might jinx myself." she said laughing on how much fun she was having.

Flames rose form an outlined ring that Tashigi had failed to notice before. They rose high into air, and sparks fell on them like dancing rain. Tashigi laughed harder as Zoro slowly dipped her, as it the end of the song.

Tashigi continued to laugh as she clapped her hands to the orchestra as the took bows from their seats.

"That so much fun!"

Zoro sighed, and looked at her and said "Yes it was. Now, I'll tell you where my friends and I are."

Tashigi looked at him in surpise. She had completely forgotten about that. Now, she really no desire to find out at this point. But before she could protest, Zoro told her anyway.

"We're right off the coast of LougeTown. Ha, it wouldn't be very hard to find us."

"But Zoro, I.."

"Just find us and put out our misery." Zoro said holding Tashigi's waist once more and pulling her closer to his lips.

Tashigi's heart raced with her brain to try to figure out what was going on, or how she should react. Should she let herself be kissed by a pirate?Let herself be loved by a pirate? That word was the only word that really stuck out in her mind. "Pirate". The very beings that she captured and normally killed. Was she really going to let herself be kissed?

Before she could do or say anything, Zoro's image became fuzzy and slowly disappeared once again to her awaking mind. She held out her arms but didn't say anything for she was partly grateful that she was waking up. She wanted to get away from Zoro's sweet smile that she never thought that a pirate could give. She wanted to get away his voice that rang in her ears, every time someone spoke.


	2. I'll see you soon

Chapter 3: "I'll see you soon..." 

Disclaimer:Hmm... Ichiro Oda doesn't believes in love couples, but I do. Since I'm not Ichiro Oda, I guess I couldn't make One Piece. Oh well. ( Tashigi gets stupid and funny and then sad. I had to make her act somewhat out of person bc I want some humor. o()o

Note: For the first time, I tell Zoro's point of view! Finally! He actually has feelings and not just there being all quite! And, just in case you want to know something else about the Chapter, This is longest Chapter, but very good at that! Also, I'm very sorry for not being ableto update!

Tashigi opened her eyes and saw Hina sleeping in a chair beside her bed.The navy haired Marine, placed her hand on her head, palm facing up. She slide up, and looked at the doorway to see Smoker.

"Smoker-san!" She gasped, standing up.

Smoker looked at her and then Hina, who was soundly sleeping and sitting up at the same time. He smiled at Hina and turned his attention to Tashigi, and nodded to let her know to be "at ease."

"You really need to stop with these long days and night sleepings. We're gonna worry her into a colma." He stopped and looked at Hina, whos head position changed, and looked at Tashigi once again. "And if that happens, I'll have to kill you." (HEY! He didn't say "smoke..." at the end! There's hope for him yet!)

Tashigi bowed low to Smoker in hopes for forgiveness.

"Smoker-san, I know where the Straw Hat pirates are located! Please allow me to take a team and see if I'm right."

Smoker's eyes narrowed over to where she bowed. "We have been everywhere trying to find them, and your telling me..."

"Please, sir. Just trust me and you won't be disappointed." She said in a sort of begging way.

"Fine, but you'd better be here before she wakes up. Smoke..." (oh well, I just had to make him say that hope ya don't mind) He said, nudging his head over to Hina.

"Yes Sir." Tashigi ran out.

(no, she's not having another dream)

The waves were smooth and steady as Tashigi's voyage (alone) continued. She was sitting on a chair, staring in intently at her compass. She laughed to herself at the stunt she had pulled.

(Flashback)

Ramdon Marine-Sergent Tashigi, General Smoker told us to prepare a ship for you! Do you know where the Starw Hats are?

Tashigi- Maybe...but you can't go.

Ramdon Marine- Ok... why not? General Smoker already set a crew for you and everything.

Tashigi- I know your wanting to go and your begging and pealing to your every mercy in your body, but I just can't let you go with me.

Ramdon Marine- I understand...

Tashigi- That's a good boy. (pats her cheek)

Ramdon Marine- I AM GRIL!

(end of flashback)

Tashigi stood up from her crouched position and looked striaght ahead. Taking another big glup of Rum, and throwing the bottle into sea. She looked behind her to where she threw the bottle and bent down to the side of the boat.

"OH NO!" She cried. "I'm sorry little fishies! um.. Don't worry, you'll like it!"

She stood up again and walked, throwing her legs in front of her singing, (or rather shouting at the top of her lunges) "A Pirate's life for me"

She swung around and fell onto the bare hard wood floors, facing up at the sky, still kicking her legs like the German army would. (don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with the German army. I'm just trying to get you to see how she's kicking. )

" Do you..."

A voice began but turned into gribber gabber once it reached Tashigi's ears. (Gee, I wonder who it is)

Tashigi began to open her eyes but closed them on the count that there was blinding light in her eyes.The voice came again, but this time clearer.

"Do you like che..."

Still Tashigi couldn't make out the last word.She lifted her head and groaned as her eyes opened to see a tan stick nose in her face.

"Ussop..?"

"You know who I am!" The annoying gunsman asked in shock.

"Wh...? Ussop! Get out of her dream! This is my woman! Go to Kaya!" Shouted another voice...that sounded really much like..

"But Zoro! Tashigi is so much more sexier than Kaya!"

"Go now or forever be dickless!" Zoro thearten, holding up a sword.

Tashigi opened her eyes fully, blushing to what Ussop had said and what Zoro had threatened to do.

"He's gone now, you can wake up." Zoro's sweet voice said. He held out his hand and Tashigi could see it was dried and raw.

"What was he asking?" Tashigi asked, taking Zoro's hand, now not surpised to know that he was in her dream.

"Ugh, something stupid." Zoro scoffed, lifting Tashigi to her feet.

"Well, what was it?"

"Do you like..." He began.

"CHEESE!" Tashigi shouted pointing to table with blood red cloth draped over it.She ran up to the table and began throwing blocks of chesse into her mouth. Zoro stood there wacthing her eat the chesse like it was her last meal.

"Damn, you sure do like cheese." He said, wide eyed, dogdeing cheese chucks that were being thrown by the Marine.

Tashigi looked back at him with a mouth full of cheese and smiles. "Are you kidding! I haven't had cheese since I was a kid!"

"Glade you like." He said walking over her and reaching out for a piece of un-touched cheese.

"Back off!" Tashigi growled, covering the piece as a wolve would it's food.

"Yes mama." He said in a scared voice which made Tashigi snicker in an evil way.

2 hours-

Tashigi groaned as she held her somach sickly. She had eaten every bit of cheese on the table and was leaning against the table leg, with eyes closed, and shaking her head slowly from side to side. Zoro, who had his hands behind his back and looking closely at the table cloth and "Hmm..-ing" to himself.

"Well, you have made a mark in my record book." He said finally, bending down to her level.

Tashigi opened her eyes and saw him as four Zoro's. She quickly closed them again.

"NO! One of you is enough!"

"Okay... Anyway," Zoro began, with confused look on his face. "Besides Luffy, I have never seen anyone eat like that."

"I thought you said I made it in you book." She said, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, well, no one will ever beat Luffy. Not even a bear. Trust me, I've seen them compete."

Both of them began to laugh, but Tashigi stopped quickly. Was she falling for him? A pirate? She looked at him and smiled. She was. She was falling for a pirate that she hoped was falling for her as well. She looked at his lips, and her heart began to pound in her ears. He was still laughing and she knew she wanted thoes lips to want her.

She felt a tear drop roll down the coner of her eyes and saw it fall in her pants as they soaked in the water.

Though she was crying, she hid her chokes with laughs. Zoro looked her and saw her eyes open in the sun light. He saw the beautiful glow that they reflected into his own eyes. He had loved her ever since their battle in Louge Town. He wasn't sure if it was because she looked like Kuina or if it was just because he wanted to get to her better. He was possived that Kuina had something to with their meeting. Of maybe it was just his stupid imagination. He looked away form Tashigi for he was now caught in his own thoughs.

Zoro's PoV-

Her smile is so beatiful. Why did we have to meet in a such a horrible way. Fighting. That's what I've been doing all my life and look where it got me. Heh. Yeah, look where it got me... here with her.

Tashigi's PoV-

Just keep laughing. If you don't, he'll see the tears in your eyes and wonder. If he wonders why your crying, then you'll have to explian that you love him. No, just keep laughing. Wait, he's not laughing anymore.

Normal PoV-

Tashigi turned her head as Zoro leaned towards her and locked his lips with hers. His lips were dry but what did it matter? She was having a kiss... with a guy she turely loved. His hands reached her chin and he pulled away.

The Marine was still in shaken by the kiss, but never the less, spoke the repeated question.

"What's wrong?"

"Damnit." He cursed, looking at the sky. He turned to Tashigi once again. "Your almost wake and your close to us. When you see The Merry Go, look for me." The glared at the sky again, as Tashigi listened to his words closely. "Take this." He said giving her Kuina's sword.

"But this is..."

"I have no use for it anymore. Just take it for real when you find us...promise?"

Tashigi was lost his deep black eyes and she nodded. He was full of hope and his voice sounded like a last wish. He looked her hugged her with all his might as she faded from his arms.

"Hey girl wake up!" shouted a voice as a gallen of sea water was thrown on her.

She gasped awake and looked over the side of her little boat and saw it was bumping against a dock with each wave that rolled under her. She had hit land while she was asleep. She looked at the man who had thrown water on her and glared. _Damn fisherman._ (I have nothing against fishermen either She got up and out of her boat and punched him on the back of the neck.

"That's for wakeing me up dearing the most imporant dream of my life!" She yelled. "Now, " she said in a more calm way. "have you seen a pirate ship with a straw hat on it?"

The man pointed shakely to a deep black cove only about 3 miles away. Tashigi smiled and said happily "Thank you."

At the cove-

Her boat crashed with the unseen rocks down below and so she had to swim the rest of 400 meters. She walked onto land and fell on her back, breathing heavily working her muscles so hard.

After about 15 minutes of looking up at the sky, she got up and looked around the cove and studied the land. She walked up a hill, and looked down. It was beautiful place. Full of trees that would all take it's own turn blowing in the wind. Huge mountians that she thought would never be explored. And hills of grass that would flicker bits of yellow every time the wind would blow them towards the sunlight. She looked to her left,and saw The Merry Go, bouncing on the bank of the sand. She had come from the far right of the island and so it was natural she wouldn't see them.

She ran down the sand hill that she was standing. Her hair was still extremely wet and dirty, but as she ran, it felt like it was dry and just washed. Her feet would glade on the sand as she ran on tip toes. Pieces of sand got caught between her toes, but fell out as soon as her foot touched the ground. She stopped as soon as she arrvied at the ship and climbed up the rope latter and jumped onto the deck.

The Marine girl saw half of the ship burnt to a crisp. The only remains was part of the kitchen, the sail and the half she was standing on.

"Zoro!" She called out. There was a creak in the kitchen door as the a soft breeze blew it open. Without knowing it, Tashigi found herself running to it and swinging it open. Her eyes widened as she saw Zoro's once green hair, tainted with a light crimson color. His back was faceing up and his arms were wrapped around something that he treasured most.

Tashigi ran to his side and stuck her hand out and stopped at his back. Should she turn him over? _What the hell_. She thought and truned his body over. His loosened and there was a thud with what Zoro was holding onto.

Luffy's hair shook as the rest of his body did. His eyes were wide and full of fear that it almost seemed like they were shakey themselves. His arms were crossed and his hands held his shoulders. He turned over to his side, still shakeing.

"Luffy.. What happened?" Tashigi asked.

Luffy had no speech. All you could hear from him were shakeing gasps of breath. Tashigi couldn't blame him though. She looked at him more carefully and saw blood smeers all over his arms and somach.

"H..e sa...ved .. me." Luffy said. He was still shakeing so his words were choppy.

"What?" Tashigi asked.

"Zoro... saved.. me. With.. his own...life." He managed to say more clearly.

Tashigi looked at Zoro and saw cuts and stabs along his chest. His shirt was brunt and his back was showing with deep skin burns. His face had no life in it. Tashigi looked long and hard. She never thought that a human could look so unreal, when they died. She reached her hand over, and touched his face, she jerked it back. It felt like icy cold rubber. She turned back to Luffy, who was bented down on his knees, leaning against the door way.

"Na... Nami!" He called out, almost falling to flat to his face. He caught himself with his right arm, as he let out a gasp of pain.

"How long have you been like this?" Asked Tashigi, still looking at Zoro.

"Nami! Nami where are you!" He would continue to cry out, not listening to Tashigi's words. Sobbs formed in his voice and in his eyes.

Tashigi lisented to the pain and love in his voice. She looked at him, and saw that he was getting up, and stumbleing over his own feet. Tears began to form in her own eyes as she looked back to Zoro. Her bottom lip began to shake and her eyes burned from new tears that began to form in the coners of her eyes and rolled down her face. Looking at her lover's lips, they still looked like the lips she kissed in her dream.

"Luffy.." She said, still looking down at Zoro's face. She looked back to Luffy, but he was still calling 'Nami's' name. She got up and touched him on the shoulder.

Luffy looked back and his eyes cleared and a smile shout across his face.

"Nami!" He shouted, tears steamring down his face again. He hugged Tashigi and kissed her lips as he would Nami.

Tashigi felt like she was betraying Zoro. She tired to pull away, but Luffy wouldn't let her. Finally, she tripped his feet and he fell to his knees.

"Luffy, kill me." She said suddenly, wiping her lips with her wet sleeve.

Luffy looked at her with an odd look. His eyes suddenly had fear and saddness in them. Tashigi knew that he saw he still saw Nami. Tashigi looked away.

"Don't look at me like that." She demanded, crossing her arms. "I'm not Nami. But can..." She looked down at her shirt and saw crimson liquid running through the threads of her shirt just below her breast. She fell to one knee and looked at Luffy who was holding a gun.

"Nobody tells me Nami-chan's dead... expect for Nami-chan." His voice was full of hate and anger. Tashigi wondered if this was the real Luffy she had heard about. He dropped the gun and ran the other way, still calling Nami's name in dispear.

Tashigi looked over to Zoro's body again and crawled and knew it wouldn't be long before her heart would give up trying to pump blood. She laided her head down on Zoro's somach, Kuina's sword in her right hand.

"Thank you Luffy." She wispered, knowing her time was short. "I'll see you soon Zoro-kun..."


	3. No Way Out

Chapter 4: No way out

Disclaimer: LaLeLaLe...Makeing stories is fun! But Ichiro Oda has a job to do... To continue to make the manga! He made very good charters and I don't problem with saying that I don't own them! So try to sue me... or I'll tell my mommy. However, I do own Kasumi. (yeah that's my name, but she's also my favorite char.) 0.o

Note: I hope you've liked my story so far. It was suppose to stop a Chapter 3, but then I came up with another idea! Don't forget to send Reviews! I always like to hear what people have to say! Also, this is a short Chapter. Sorry.

Kasumi- Hi-Low! I come in this chapter! Yeah, I'm actually a char! Yeah, but I just wanted to say Thankz so much for all of your reviews! To be honest, I was going to delete this story after Chapter 1. I never really intended it to go this far. So if it wasn't for all of your reviews, you wouldn't be reading this now. Thankz again! (Oh, by the way, The way Kasumi acts, is the way I really act! Go ahead and ask Kanome-hime13. Trust me, she'll say "hell yeah.")

Zoro- Can they just get on with reading this stupid story you've spent two weeks sneaking on the computer to write?

Kasumi- Hai! On with the story!

Tashigi's head was pounding when she finally came to. Trying to get up, she fell back down on the hard floor. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was sobbing. _But where?_ She asked herself, turning her head this way and that. Using her abs to get up again, she felt the pain of the bullet that Luffy had shot. Was she dead? She must had been. The bullet that gone to close in her heart. If she was dead, then why could she feel pain?

She found herself sitting up within seconds from her curiosity and found that she was still on the ship, in the same place that she settled her down, but with no Zoro. She looked at her shirt and saw the dried blood. _No.._ She cried from within. _It didn't work.. _ She wanted to be dead so much. She wanted to see Zoro's face again, alive and well. She knew the only way to see him again would be to sleep forever. But that was all a nothing. If a bullet to the heart didn't kill her, then what would?

The sobbing rang in her ears again, as she had been ignoring it. She tucked her nay blue hair behind her ears and looked around the ship. To her left, was Zoro, sitting in an curved position with his knees to his chin, his back facing her. She smiled, got up, and ran to him.

"Zoro!"

"What have you done?" Zoro asked, not turning around. His voice was cold and dark. He was the one sobbing. His body shook as he took gasps of short air. "Why did you.. have to kill yourself?" His body still shaking and his voice was too.

"I didn't..." She said, trying to remain clam. "Luffy..."

"Luffy shot you, yes, but YOUR THE ONE WHO GAVE UP!" He shouted with rage. His body turned to her. His eyes were red as tears were thrown out of his eyes. His nose and face were both blood red from the crying he did.

Tashigi blankly stared at him. His lower lip and chin were shaking so much, she they would both fall off. His hands were some how red with him.

"But I.. wanted to see you again..." Tashigi's eyes watered like a waterfall. Tears were just streaming down her face.

"KILLING YOURSELF WAS NOT THE WAY TO DO IT!" Zoro shouted once again. He was showing her no sympathy what so ever.

"I thought.."

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ONCE YOUR DEAD, THAT'S IT!" He continued to shout, but stopped because Tashigi shudder at every word that was spoken. He continued in a calmer voice, but he was going to get his point across. "Your dead," he continued, "We're stuck together forever!"

"That's what I wanted." Tashigi smiled.

"You'll never have another chance at love! If things don't work out, then screw it, because I can't go anywhere! Being dead is just like being alive! Only you can't die again, and you have no way to talk to real people. Besides when your in their dreams!"

"Zoro-kun...I won't get so pissed at you that I wish I could never see you again." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know it's not always going to be perfect... but can you please just try to think of me as her?" She kissed him before he could speak.

She knew that being dead was forever, but this is what was she wanted. She continued to kiss her as he showed no signs of resting.

Suddenly, without any warnings form the ground, the earth parted into a pit 100 meters both ways right under Tashigi's feet. She screamed, and held onto Zoro's neck. She pleaded for it be a dream and for all of this to just go away. She looked below at the pit and found a blood red light at the bottom.

"Zoro!" She cried. She didn't know what else to say, or who to cry out to.

Zoro had his eyes closed as if he knew it would happen. Which he did. Tashigi fell from his neck, but caught his hand and arm. Wind began to suck her down faster at she tired to desperately hold on to Zoro. Her turned up to his, and she saw a single tear drop falling into the void.

Her hands became slippery and sweaty. She knew he wasn't going help her. If he was, he would had already.

"Zoro..." She said silently as she let one of her hands go. She saw that he wasn't doing anything to try to save her. He didn't even looked like he cared. "I love you.." She let go of her other hand and she fell into the pit. She looked up and saw the pit close at the top as she made her way down, seeing her childhood life on the walls that now surrounded her. The end of the tunnel was drawing near, and she looked at the walls again. It was Zoro on the deck, banging his head on piece of wood calling himself a "selfish bastard." A tear drop ran down her cheek and the sucking wind made it fall faster.

She looked down at her feet and saw hell appearing closer. She looked back up at the top of the tunnel.

"I really did love you, Zoro-kun."

(on the surface at the same time)

Zoro banged his head against a burnt piece of wood against his head in anger. Why did he have to make that promise? Why didn't he try harder to get in touch with Tashigi during her finale moments? Why? Why? Why? That's the only question that ran through his head as each blow to the head hit.

"You idiot!" shouted a voice.

"Shut-up Kasumi. I'm not in the mood to hear your..." He was cut off.

"I don't care what you want to hear! I'm going to help you and your going like and love me for it!" Her aqua light came down to his feet and she began to take form. Her

brown\golden, split end hair, settled to her shoulders. She crossed her arms and stared at Zoro with her deep blue eyes. Finally, she kicked the piece of wood out of his hands. She was silent for a moment, tears forming in her eyes, until she garbed her foot, and jumped around, screaming ."OW, DAMNIT!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the part time goddess. She had to be the most stupidest human\goddess he had ever seen. (not that he's seen any goddesses before) Kasumi had come to him when he was kid to him about Tashigi. She had planned all the fights, deaths, meetings and so on for the Straw Hat group. It was all "just so you can meet this fine young woman!" (as she always says) Although, she had not planned on Tashigi going to hell.

Her three layer dress blew softly in the wind. She studied the ground which Tashigi had fallen from, and turned to Zoro. Taking her finger and putting it in his face, she twirled it around, and smiled which turned to a laugh.

"Your such an idiot." She said, holding herself up with her hands on her knees. She was laughing so much, tears rolled her cheeks. It would make she would laugh so hard. After all, she yearned to be the Goddess of Comedy.

Zoro stared at her blankly. He had tried so hard to figure out what the hell was so funny. He knew Kasumi well to know that she could easily laugh at her own "jokes" without even saying them. This frustrated him, because she wouldn't tell him why she would be laughing. (she never did) Here he was, he just lost his love to hell, she was suppose to the one to get her back, and she was laughing. Oh, how he wanted to ripped her head off and watch the blood pour from her eyes and broken neck. If he could ever do that, he would just laugh maniacally.

"Oh, Zoro. If only knew how much of an idiot you were, you would know why I am laughing." The golden\brown haired girl chuckled.

"Really?" The swordsman began, glaring at her stupidity. "Then why don't you tell me how idiotic I am."

"The funny thing is.. I can't..But just because I'm bored, I will." She took a deep breath. "Because you sold Tashigi's soul."

Zoro looked down, holding back the memories of the deals he made.

Kasumi continued.

"You sold _her_ soul just so you can see her in her dreams. Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" She questioned. She knew it really wasn't a laughing matter, but it like the only way to get through to green haired (very sexy if I might add ) guy. She began her fake laugh again.

"And, you knew that Tashigi would have to die sooner or later when you made the bet! YOU IDIOT!" She shouted, not pretending any longer.

"Look, I had to see and talk to her again!" Zoro shouted back, in the same range and volume.

"Selfish. That's what you are you Selfish Bastard."

"Shut up and figure out away to save her!"

Kasumi jumped up and began to float in the air, crossed legged, and her chin resting on her fist which was resting on her knee. _Hm..._ She said to herself, looking around in different places for no reason. _Flies... _Began to think to herself. _Flies fly around dead mamals...Dead.. That's what Tashigi is. When something's dead, you bury them... Bury... that's in the ground..ground...that's where worms are... worms..._

"Aha." She said, in a gasping voice as if she had figured out the meaning of life. "I can go down there and yank her out of the ranging vortex of hell!" She swung her arms to the right, and turned to Zoro, who had his jaw dropped.

"It took you that freak'n long to figure out!" He shouted, throwing his arms up like a mad man.

"Nope, I just love that look on your face!" Kasumi giggled, opening a portal and jumping into black hole. "JaNe!" She smiled happily, waving, saluting and ending up in a peace sign. (If you've ever seen Detective Coaon movie with Katiou Kid and the plane, that's Kasumi waves. I LOVE THAT WAVE!)

(deep dark tunnel)

Kasumi's hair blew in her face and wiped at her cheeks like bits of wire. She held her body long and strong as she continued to fall into the pitch, black hole. She narrowed her eyes, not trying to close them all the way. How she hated herself. She didn't tell Zoro the most important part of this ordeal.

Her widen as she came a figure that was falling about as fast she was. Kasumi looked to the sides and saw Tashigi's life as Tashigi herself saw it. _If that's not Tashigi, then I'm just a pile of shit that's falling._ As Kasumi became closer, she slapped herself on the head for making her figure mistake. As she came in contact, she kicked the oversize rock. Looking up the sky, and waved her hands in front of her face in panic.

"That didn't count! I'm still Kasumi, goddess of making nothing happen in anyone's life! NOT a pile of shit." She smiled proudly, and then returned to "mission". She returned to her slender body form. Once again, she saw a figure approaching her. It looked like it was curled up in a ball. _Oh no._ Kasumi thought _I'm not falling for it!_ She crossed her arms and looked away, eyes closed shut. As the object came closer, she couldn't help but take a look at it...Another Rock.

"Oh, Damnit!" She cursed herself. "This is taking way to long!" (oh, she's standing up now.) She spread out her arms and try to see with her minds' eye, where Tashigi was. When her deep blue eyes, become a golden yellow. She brought her arms closer and as they did, a bright light shown from her finger tips. She stopped. -drip- Water was flowing up. Looking down, more water ran across her forehead and cheeks. _ Great.._ She thought sarcastically. _Now I come to her._ She rolled her eyes and returned to her deep blue eyed self.

She came closer to Tashigi and Kasumi could her praying.

"Oi! Tashigi!" Kasumi shouted, poking Tashigi on her navy wet hair.

Tashigi's head slowly turned to Kasumi. Her eyes focused on the girls' face. It had seemed like a year since she last a human, or any kind of life form what so ever. To her, it seemed like she had forgotten how to speak to another human.

"Hello!" shouted Kasumi. She looked down and saw the black/red fire shooting up from hell. She screamed and began to shake Tashigi's shoulder furiously. "Tashigi! Snap out of this phase!" There was no time to think about how to snap Tashigi out of her silence. Kasumi knew the only way to bring Tashigi back up, was if she came willing or if her heart really wanted to see Zoro again. Thinking off her feet, she shouted the first name that came to mind. "Zoro!"

"Zoro? Who is that?" She thought for about two seconds and gasped in fear. "No..no no no no." She said repeatedly, shaking.

"Oh boy. She's gone crazy." Kasumi sighed, shaking her head. Ok, I don't know what _he_ told you, but you love Zoro!"

"Zoro can't be trusted. He let me fall. He's no more." Tashigi said in choppy sentences, rocking herself back and forth.

"Damnit Tashigi! I can't bring you back unless you absolutely want to!" explained Kasumi, looking down again.

"I don't want to go back." Tashigi spoke softly, calmly and happily."

"No! Your brain's been brain washed!" The over-reacting half goddess shouted, throwing her arms up and spinning around. (...she's so cool! I'd do that in heart beat! Fweeeee! \()/ )

The marine just looked at her with a sympathized look. She smiled and took Kasumi's hands. They were ice cold and shaking.

"Tell him that I'm not mad."

There was nothing else the goddess could do. Looking down once again, she saw the fire to close for her comfort. She felt her arms dropped, and looked back up to Tashigi who was holding Kunia's sword.

"Tell him...I have no use for it." She said with a smile of happiness.

Kasumi couldn't take this. She wondered how a girl who was five minutes form hell be so happy, carefree and giving! Kasumi merely nodded and her aqua light appeared again, and she disappeared with the sword.

-Tashigi's PoV-

I'm alone again. But now, I don't anything to hold on to...

-end-

(sry that was short)

-Surface-

Zoro sat on burnt piece of wood, bouncing his leg up and down furiously. Sitting there had to be the hardest thing. Luffy came back, still calling for Nami. Doesn't_ he get it? She's dead too. Your the only one alive..._ He thought to himself as he stopped his foot. The aqua light came closer and dimmer than before.

"Zoro.."

The swordsman's head shout up. It dropped back down once he saw Kasumi's face.

"I'm sorry Zoro."

"What happened?" he asked, head still down. "I thought you going to bring her back. Where the hell is she?"

"She had to come willingly. I couldn't bring her back with out her wanting." She couldn't bare to look into his eyes. In all her years of knowing him, she had never seen Zoro cry or shed a tear. Until today.

"Didn't you tell her that I wanted her to come back?" His voice was beginning to break.

"Yes, I tried everything. But.."

"Then go back and try again!"

"Zoro, I can't. By now, she's already in hell." She looked at Kuina's sword held it out. "She wanted you to have this back. She said that she didn't have any use for it."

Zoro looked at the white sheathed sword. Taking it out, he held it straight up and began to cut the ground. The blade clashed with the wood.

"Zoro stop it." Kasumi said plainly, crossing her arms.

But telling him to stop was like telling her not to be a goddess. Impossible.

Note: Ok, here's pretty much what Zoro did. He sold Tashigi's soul to a higher power in order to be in her dreams. (the higher power will come next Chapter.) Buy selling her soul, she has to go to hell when she died. No stopping it.

I hope that clears things up if you were wondering. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the others! Please review! Oh, and once again, Thankz to all who already reviewed! JaNe!

(lol, One Piece music just came on my computer. YAY)


	4. A New Zoro

Chapter 5: A new Zoro

Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed, I love to do the disclaimers! Their fun bc I want to try to make a joke about them.

Kasumi-Why did the apple cross the road!

Me-...nani? (in japanese- ..What?)

Kasumi-Bc he was in the chicken's stomach! -holds up arms-

Zoro-That was so stupid I had no urge to laugh. And you want to the Goddess of Comedy?

Kasumi- Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter! I mean I own me, but not One Piece, and I wanted me to be a goddess!

Zoro- (stare) THAT MADE NO SINCE WOMAN!

Kasumi- STORY TIME! (this kind of a short chapter)

Zoro-Finally!

Kasumi-Oh! Three more things, I hope my crying scene makes since. And, I know I said this in the last chapter, but hey, I really mean it. Thank you again for all your reviews! -peace sign- And, I hope you don't mind a little reincarnation. I know it's old, but it would make since. Please don't be mad. -worries in fear- -bows very low for forgiveness-

After about an hour, Zoro had still tried to reach hell with the slicing of his sword. Kasumi couldn't bare to watch, she turned her head, but nothing could block out the sound of Zoro's pain as he cried out "I'm coming Tashigi! Please wait for me. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kasumi could feel his pain. She had been able to for a long time now. Every wound, happy moment, pain, stomach ache, headache, and everything else, she could feel. The punishment for wanting to be Goddess was knowing how to control her clients' feelings. She had been doing this for at least ten years and she had yet to learn. She placed her fingers to her forehead and felt her eyes burning and her throat making gasping choking noise. She closed her eyes and and they just burned more. Five seconds later, after holding her breath in fear that Zoro would hear, she gasped that made her bottom lip go in her mouth and come shooting back out.

She wanted to get out of that trap now. She needed to go into some dark alley and let out her tears and screams in peace where Zoro wouldn't be able to hear to her.

"Zoro, please stop." She pleaded, still hiding her face.

He didn't listen. Zoro seemed to trapped in his own mind of sorrow, anger, love and any other mixed feelings that he had going on in his head. _Let me see her again!_ His thoughts shouted.

in his mind- ("Hp", is higher power.) (I'm gonna keep ya guessing until the end of the Chapter )

Zoro- Let me see her again! Please, just to tell her that I didn't mean it.

HP- Oh my dear Zoro. You did mean it. Stop trying to fool yourself into thinking that it was the best.

Zoro-(bows to down low to his keens, shaking) Please. I'll never kill again... I swear it.

HP- (laughs loudly) You always were the weakess one of the bunch weren't you?

Zoro-(holds back anger)

HP-My, my. It looks as if I'm needed for special reasons. Try not to worry about me. (kisses him on the forehead) Go ahead and keep trying to break your way down. You'll see that things aren't the same as they use to be. Until we meet again. (disappears)

outside-

Kasumi, turned back around, now noticing that she was no longer crying, and saw Zoro's eyes.

"Zoro?" She asked, almost in a fearful way. His eyes were glazed over with a dark blue and black rims that shown in his pupil. His face was down, and eyes brows half way down on his newly changed eyes. His hands gripping Kuina's sword harder, until Kasumi could of sworn she heard bits of thread snapping under the pressure. Kasumi backed away in fear. For once she had no idea what Zoro was feeling. She couldn't feel his smallest emotion. She heard a chuckle from the pissed off Zoro that stood in front of her. His head slowly lifted and Kasumi the hate in his eyes that he had for the most powerful being on the planet. Yet, he continued to chuckle.

"Zoro stop." Kasumi begged in fear for her life.

"Oh don't worry Kasumi." Zoro answered in a scratchy deeper voice. "I'm not coming after you..." He lowered his head down and chuckled again. "I'm gonna show that son of a bitch who I am."

"You can't beat..." She was cut off by Zoro lifting up his head and glaring at her with a hateful look.

"Don't ever tell me... what can... and can't do.." He jaw never left it's position. His eyes were fixed dead on her. His hand now bleeding from the pressure.

He turned and walked away, but the only thing Kasumi could hear, was the dripping of the blood that fell form his hand.

_It's been along time sine we fought... Kuina. I've gotten stronger...and you've got nothing.. Damn you son of a bitch._

Note: Ok, so the secret's out! Kuina's the higher power. I wanted to make someone who you would least except...so... did I do a good job!

Kasumi-Of course not! You made Zoro completetly...demonish!

Me-That's ok. I wanted to make a little scary scene and I just used Zoro as ginny-pig!

Zoro-Oh sure, pick on the tough guy!

Me- I will! Oh yeah! I'm putting up another ZoroTashigi story (no one dies, no ones gets hurt, it's actually pretty funny.)I'll have it up soon.So, check out and review! I'm gonna have to review your stories. I'll find time this Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: The last and final meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own Kasumi. -sticks out tongue-

Me- Ok, I'm sorry it took me this long to post, but with school being out and me packing for an upcoming move, I've been busy. But I finally found time to post.

Tashigi-And also she hasn't had an idea for this story since her last chapter! So give her some slack.

Me- "F" word alert! Yes, i used the 'f' word, but if read it, then you understand why i used it. Please don't hate me! And the deal with Mt. Fugi, is that that's were all the goddess and gods live. (in Japan at least )

Zoro really had no idea were Kuina was, but he knew that she now had Tashigi. One thing never left his mind as he walked through the crowd of people; why did Kunia want Tashigi? What was her plan for her? As he continued to walk, he figured it was nice to be a spirit; he didn't have to push through people that were in his way.

His thoughts were precise and focused. Find Kuina, fight and more than likely get sent to hell in the process. Since you couldn't die twice, the only way was to be sent into a hell worst than hell. But Zoro could care less. If it meant Tashigi could get out, than Zoro would fight without a second thought.

It was hours sent Zoro last Kasumi. He had pretty much forgotten about her. But he could hardly careless. His pace hadn't changed since he started walking. His thoughts were the same _I'll kill you...I'll kill you...I'LL KILL YOU!_ His deep black eyes narrowed lower.His heart was filled with rage and anger that was easily seen.

"Zoro..."

He stopped in his tracks as dust rolled around his feet. People passed through him as he looked at the sky and around him.

"Zoro!"

The voice called louder. He shouted to the sky.

"What!"

"Don't say 'what' to me like that!"

He knew who it was. Only one girl would say that. Kasumi. He really wasn't in the mode to be talking to her. He couldn't see the annoying half goddess, he could surely hear her annoying voice ring through the air and into his ears.

"What do you want!" He called back.

"Look, there's a way I can let you and Tashigi talk again."

"No, you can't..."

"Don't say what I can and cannot do!" Kasumi's voice said in anger.

"Fine, whatever. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing. You know what to do."

"What the hell dose that mean!"

But Kasumi was gone. Zoro hated that she just left like that.

-**Dream**-

Zoro was thrown into a blinding light that was so bright he got a pounding headache. A small gasp of breathless air made his eyes shoot open. He found himself in a much dimmer room. Looking around everything was becoming slowly into focused. His stomach turned upside down with what he saw. Everywhere on the walls were bloody smeared hand prints. He looked down at the ground and saw puddles of deep crimson liquid following to where he was and beyond.

Zoro found where the blood source was coming from. Tashigi was sitting in a straight samurai sitting position. Her feet had deep cuts on her souls. Zoro looked closer and saw that his name craved on them. His eyes opened wide as he read his name over and over again. There was no place where she hadn't "wrote" his name.

Her head turned to him. Her navy hair was covering her right eye. It looked as if someone cut it with were dull scissors that couldn't cut worth crap. All over her face his name remained craved just as her feet. She wore a ragged dirty tan dress. (if that's what you want to call it) She weakly stood as blood ran down her leg slowly. Zoro could see his name everywhere on her legs and arms, but find no tool.

She walked closer, her feet sliding and slipping on blood, but she did not fall. The green haired swordsman stood in fear as she came closer. He couldn't help but think that she looked worst the hell and death put together.

"Zoro...?" She said with a dry tone. "...I've been waiting."

"Tashigi?" Zoro asked. At this point, he wasn't sure. Nothing this "thing" did was what Tashigi would had done.

"You still remember?" the girl said, coughing slightly. "I've haven't heard that name in what seems like forever." She looked into Zoro's eyes. They were still the same eyes Zoro remembered. This was the only thing that kept him from backing away and begging Kasumi to let him out.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked dead into her eyes.

"What happened!" he asked in firm tone.

Tashigi smiled and looked at him again. "I want to go home, but nobody can hear my screams. Every day, I become more and more broken inside." She paused as tears formed in the rims of her eyes and then down her bloody cheek. "And no matter how many times I write your name, and no matter how much I cry, you never came to wipe my eyes."

Zoro held his own tears back. He felt so guilty and selfish. He saw another tear run down Tashigi's face. He put his hand up to it, but she slapped it away.

"So what, since you now know what you've done and how much you've killed me, now you want to give me comfort? Fuck off." she said truthfully.

An invisible wave ran across the room. Tashigi looked behind her and then back to him. Without saying anything, she walked back to the corner to which she was before.

She then looked all her arms and found a place where she hadn't written his name. She a piece of broken stone and began to scrap his name on herself again. As she did, she sung a tone. "Zoro, why won't you come? Zoro, I'll wait forever. Zoro, your my lifejacket when I'm drowning. Zoro, why haven't you come?"

Zoro felt a force arrive on his shoulder. He felt his feet arise from the ground. He was plugged into more blinding light as he saw Tashigi's image fade away. He shut his eyes tightly till they watered. (for the light was too blinding to keep them open).

He fell form the sky and landed on his side when he finally reached his destination. He saw Kasumi stand with her back to him, but he could see her arms were crossed.

"Have fun?" She asked, not turning around.

" 'Have fun'? You bitch! The love of my life is living in a hell hole and all you can say..."

"Stop." She said, holding up her hand. "I can't take any more of your pain."

"You can't take any...Oh sure! So just leave me with it! Or better yet, I'll give you more! Tashigi, wait for me! I'll come whether it kills me! I will find you Kuina!" He fell to his all fours as the tears came unwilling into his eyes and fell onto the ground. "Tashigi, I'm so sorry..."

Kasumi's sobbing voice rang louder than his. "Zoro, stop it. It's no use wasting your energy on a hopeless case. Like you, Kuina has also been training and is stronger!"

Zoro's eyes glared at her. "Where are we?" He asked, in a choking growl.

"Mt. Fugi." She said.

"Perfect." Zoro, said, not moving his jaw, but his lips. He got up and walked passed Kasumi, who didn't try to stop him.

_You'd better be ready...Kuina._

Ok, that's it for Chapter 5. Next Chapter will be them two fighting, which I'm not sure if I can write, but I'll try. I'm not sure when I'll be posting, but keep a look out. Oh, Chapter 4 will make since later on. (more than likely in the last Chapter. ) See yous!


End file.
